Truths
by Dragon Queen88
Summary: the truth about the Autobots, Decepticons and the war finally comes out. what whill be peoples reactions and what will happen when the Autobots descover the truth about Sam? yaoi Sam/All Autobots rating will go up MPREG!
1. Finding out

Saturday, 12 pm Tranquility, CA

Sam sighed as he lay on his bed. It had been a month since the Decepticon attack in Egypt and the government was going to spill the truth about the Autobots out for the world to hear. No one at NEST was happy with that decision, but they couldn't go against the president's orders, super-intelligent aliens or not. In fact today was the day of the press conference. Sam smiled to himself. ' _By the end of the day people are going to be happy, people are going to be sad and people are going to be scared shitless.'_

Saturday, 5pm Washington, D.C

Keller sighed as people screamed and called him crazy. They all thought that he was joking and trying to cover up another terrorist attack. How could he make them see that it wasn't a joke, that the threat was very real. Sighing again he looked behind him at the blue with red flames semi that sat innocently out in the parking lot. He gave a slight nod at the truck knowing that the Autobot Commander could see it. The truck flashed its lights once in recognition and began to move forward. Looking back at the crowd he addressed them.

"If you would please calm down ladies and gentlemen, I have proof that what I just told you is real." He stated loudly and clearly. Everyone immediately quieted down, wanting to see the proof that aliens truly did exist. Everyone's attention was so focused on Keller that no one noticed the sounds of gears and metal shifting behind them, not even the guards. "The leader of the alien robot fraction, the Autobots, I here today. In fact if you would turn around, he is right behind you." Seemingly all as one, everyone spun around in their chairs. What they did not expect was to see a 50 ft tall robot with sharp electric blue eyes looking down on them. Everyone sat in shock, people watching the conference on TV and people who were there. No one seemed to be able to form a sentence.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and I thank you, on behalf of my team, for your understanding and allowing my kind to inhabit Earth with you."


	2. with the Autobots

Hi again!!!

so now this is the second chapter

not really much action but oh well.

NOTE: be amazed that i updated so soon. College is a B*TCH so i might not be able to do it for long. i will try to update at least once a week.

Warning: same as first chapter

O and i like flames, i will use them to roast Starscream *laughs evilly*

Starscream:*wimpers pitifully in the background*

Anywho on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Sam got out of his parents car as they parked near the parking hanger at NEST HQ. His parents wandered off to help the soldiers get ready for the festivities later on that night. Looking around Sam noticed there were many cars that did not belong to military personnel or were Autobots in disguise. That couldn't be very good.

'_Probably media trying to get more proof of the Autobots existence' _He thought_._ Though now that he payed attention, he could hear faint clicks and what sounded like a lot of noise generating from the hanger next to him.

'_Well I should go see what is going on over there, and see if I can help any."_ Making up his mind he began to walk to the entrance of the hanger, where most of the sound was generating, when he remembered that he had top clearance here at the base. Stopping and turning the other way, he headed for a little known side door, human sized, for anyone who had clearance or worked with the Autobots personally. Slowly opening the door, so not to announce his presence to everyone just yet, he crept into the hangar and hung back with the rest of NEST officials, watching the chaos. From what he could see there had to be a reporter, from every country, from every possible media network. Everyone was trying to as the Autobots questions at the same time and the video and cameramen were jumping and pushing one another to get a good picture to take back to their country. So yeah, complete chaos. Every Autobot was there Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jolt, Mudflap, Skidds, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Arcee, Red Alert, Hound, Wheeljack, Prowl and Preceptor. Surprisingly Optimus and the others seemed to be taking it alright, well for the exception of Ironhide, who probably wanted to clear everyone out with a fine demonstration of his cannons true power. His cannons were whirling and his stance showed, well at least to Sam, that he was very agitated. Ratchet also looked mad but was trying to get Ironhide to calm down, which wasn't working so well. Sam looked back at Optimus and saw that he was completely calm but his patience looked to be going quite rapidly. Bored Sam scanned the crowed to see if her recognized any reporters, when his eyes locked onto a young female that had spotted him.

'Shit!' he though. He made a half-hearted attempt at getting away before she alerted the others but it was too late.

"Sam Witwicky! Sam! Come tell us about your part in this whole intergalactic war and why you were wanted!" The young female screamed over the others causing them to look where she was. Suddenly everyone was running towards him, seeing who would get their questions answered first. They were coming so fast that Sam thought that he was going to be trampled when a large hand lifted him up in the air and deposited him in another. Looking up in surprise he saw Optimus. He smiled slightly feeling much safer up with Optimus than down with the other humans. Looking down Sam notice, with a smile that the reporters were gaping up at him. The reporters started screaming and yelling at Optimus to put him down and not hurt him. Optimus and the others looked very taken aback and were about to retort when they all stopped screaming. Sam was sitting in Optimus' palm laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes, still chuckling lightly, he addressed them.

"I trust the Autobots with my life. They would give their lives to protect me and I would do the same. Besides don't you think that if they wanted to hurt me they would have already? I have known them for two great years that I wouldn't trade for a normal day ever." Sam smiled down at them and tried to stifle a yawn, which was not successful. Ratchet gave him a look that was thankful and held more appreciation for Sam, and held his hand out. Sam gratefully stepped onto it and Ratchet addressed the crowd.

"Sam is very tired and it is probably best if he rests. You may have all your questions answered by the NEST crew excluding, Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps." Smiling evilly at the crew that was standing behind them, he turned, with the rest of the Autobots, and made their way to the more secured hangar. They knew that the questions would never end, but they felt it was better when Sam could actually answer some of them. It was time to put Sam to bed and get ready for a whole new day tomorrow and unfortunately more new questions.

As the Autobots walked away, a young man with striking red eyes watched them retreat and smiled maliciously.

* * *

Read and review please


	3. The truth about Sam

_ok so here is the next chapter. this one is a little longer than the fisrt two, hopefully._

_thank you to: Kyo anime, Lucretzia, and Lina for their wonderful reviews! you all get cookies _

_I realize that this story is moving really fast but i need to get all the technicall shit out of the way before anything really good happens. thanks for your understading. _

_Now onto the chapter, Enjoy!!!!_

* * *

_**Fire and destruction surrounded him as he walked through the ruined city. Some houses stood while some only had one wall still standing. He headed to the center of town, gasping when he reached it. In the middle was a great bid pyre. The bodies of the bots that lived here were thrown in. Others that wouldn't fit were in piles on the sides. Energon and parts were everywhere. Strangely he saw none of the sparklings or younglings anywhere. He hoped, prayed, that they were able to make it to safety unlike their creators. Those hopes were in vain when he walked around the pyre and saw them. Their faceplates were frozen in fear and shock. Stopping he looked down; there was his little sister's body. She looked like she was holding onto the other dead sparkling, weather to try and protect it or crying over its death. Blinking back tears from his deep azure optics, he clenched his fists. His large black steel winds unfolded from his back and spread wide, tail went stiff as he through his head back and let out a mighty roar, filled with pain, sadness and anger. He was their guardian and he had failed them. He was so deep in his hate he failed to notice a large figure, with ruby red optics, creeping up behind him. The figure raised a long sword and swiftly brought it down…….**_

Sam woke suddenly with a scream. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was heavy. He slowly raised a shaky hand to rest over his insignia, well hidden from view until he wanted to show it. Trying to calm down, Sam tried to figure out why he dreamt about that moment in his past. Hearing loud footsteps walking towards him, he quickly took his hand down. Ratchet walked into the room looking quite alarmed.

"Are you alright Sam? I heard you scream I thought you were in danger or hurt." He asked

"Yeah Ratch I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. Are all the reporters gone?" Sam asked trying to shift the conversation from that horrid nightmare.

"Yes all the reporters are gone, but Optimus and the others would like to see you. Is that alright?" Sam nodded and Ratchet left. After a few minutes everyone walked in and stood around the room all looking at Sam. Optimus stepped forward and looked down at Sam.

"I would like to thank you, on behalf of everyone here, for what you said yesterday in front of the reporters. That was the nicest and most true thing anyone has ever said to or about us. You were always well respected here, Ratchet and I made sure of that, but you stood up for us like no other human would have dared. I was broadcasting that whole thing for any incoming Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon. Now everyone will know that not every human fears us and that there are those that are truly loyal to us and what we do. Thank you so much. We will never forget what you have done for us." Optimus stepped back so that Bumblebee could see his charge. Bee picked Sam up and hugged him to his chest. Sam smiled and hugged back, feeling the warmth of Bee's spark, a feel he had not felt for many, many years. Suddenly their quiet time was interrupted by a tech running in.

"All Autobots are to report to the main hangar. Someone found something in an inactive volcano. They need your help to decide if it is dangerous or not." Optimus nodded and turned to Bee and Sam.

"Sam you may come if you like, but you must stay with Bee no matter what. Okay?" Sam nodded enthusiastically, and they all began to leave the room.

Entering the main hanger Sam notice that the thing they found was very large, almost twice as big as Optimus. He let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, and saw that the thing was covered with a very large white tarp. Suddenly Sam felt a quick flash of pain. He hadn't felt it since he shut down his true body and assumed this holoform to survive. When all the Autobots were in the hangar, the general nodded to some men and they pulled the tarp off. Sam's gasped.

Should I leave it here or keep going? Oh. You guys are nice so I will keep going for a little longer.

It was a Cybertronian. It looked to be in very bad shape. There were more dings and scratches on its body than he thought should be, but then it could have been the people who decided to dig it up. His thoughts were interrupted when Ratchet stepped forward and scanned it.

"It's in stasis lock but its spark is still strong. I'm going to bring him out of Stasis and we can see if he is friendly or not." Ratchet stepped forward and opened the spark chamber. Reaching in, Ratchet pressed a button and the body uncurled. The wings and tail popped out and the top part of its body moving so that all the weight rested on the back legs. While Optimus was a good fifty feet, the Cybertronian had to be around 100 to 150 feet, so tall his head nearly brushed the roof of the hangar. The Autobots took out their weapons and aimed at it, not knowing what would happen. Suddenly Ratchet went stiff.

"That's a Cybertronian Dragonseeker. An elite if that symbol on its chest is anything to go by." The symbol that Ratchet was talking about was a sword with the handle bars a dragons spread wings, while the dragons body was on the front with an open mouth and its tail wrapped around the sword blade going down. "He also has a holoform running, and it's very close. I would have to say that they are in this very room." After that was said all the doors clicked shut and armed soldiers guarded them, no one came in or went out. Sam wiggled in Bee's hand. Bee looked down at him before bending over and placing Sam on the ground. Sam walked slowly over to the Cybertronian and placed his hand on the leg. Taking a deep breath Sam turned around to look at the Autobots.

"My name is Eclipse and I was the Dragonseeker that was the protector of the youth sectors of Iacon."

* * *

I hope that that was a little more exciting than the last one. If you would like to see a picture of the Symbol of the dragon and the sword, i will be putting one up on my DA, which i will post the link in my profile.

thankies

read and review!!!!


	4. Revealing the past

Ok, whoo, that is 2 chapters in one day!

Damn i have no life lol

anyways this should give you the background of what happed after the nightmare in the last chapter up until Sam told them.

and yes i do still plan on bringing Jazz back.

thankies and enjoy

* * *

Sam cast his eyes to the ground. He didn't want to see the hate and anger in their optics. He felt like he had betrayed them but not saying something sooner. The guilt was eating at his conscious and he wondered if they would ever forgive him. He heard them shuffle around, probably talking over their comm. links to each other, deciding what to do next.

"I was under the impression that all the Dragonseekers were annihilated but Megatron? He was the only one who could defeat them, to my knowledge." Optimus finally spoke up. The question caught Sam off guard, and he snapped his head up to stare at the Autobot leader. Near the high rise, one of the techs dropped a steel pipe. The noise snapped Sam back to reality. Sam smiled at the Autobots. They were giving him a chance to prove himself.

"When the youth sectors were attacked, I was not there. I had been called by my kin to help them defend a smaller village of poor bots that was under attack. When I finally returned, I found the place in ruins. I realized that the attack on the village was most likely to draw me away, so they could destroy the youth sectors without opposition. Through my haze of anger, I realized that some might have survived. I wandered around the wreckage for about a breem when I hit the center. There was a large pyre with the bodies of the dead thrown in there. Behind the pyre were the bodies of all the sparklings and younglings that were viciously slain." Sam looked down suddenly, remembering the carnage and sadness that still lingered in his spark whenever he thought about it, before continuing "my little sister was one of the ones that were given no mercy. She was stabbed in the spark, here wings were torn off, tail ripped off and shoved down her throat, and all of her armor was scattered around her. It made her look like the fragile sparkling that she was. From that day on I vowed to get revenge on Megatron and the Decepticons for what they did to all those innocent lives." Sam paused to let that information sink it. Sudden realization dawned across Ratchet's face.

"So the brutal slaughtering of the Decepticons found not to long after the attack on the youth sectors was your doing?" Ratchet asked praying that it wasn't true. Sam nodded sadly.

"It was my doing. After leaving the youth sectors I followed the trail of the Decepticons that attacked them, hoping they would lead me to Megatron. One night I was hiding and listening to them speak, they were laughing and saying that Megatron would reward them for killing all the sparklings and younglings, but even more proud for the killing of my sister. I was consumed by my rage and attacked. Once they were all dead, my rage subsided and I realized what I had done. I stood in the center of their dead bodies for breems until I heard your troops coming. I panicked at the thought of you finding that I had not only left my post at the youth sectors which allowed them to be attacked, but also murdered the Decepticons in cold blood. So I did the only thing that I could think of, I fled the planet. I came to this planet at around the time my "parents" met. I decided to bury my body where no one would think of looking and try to be human. Back then, my grandfather was still alive and he convinced them to take me in, since they could have no children of their own. I became part of the family but they didn't adopt me until about 19 years ago, when I told them the truth about what I was. They took it well enough, and welcomed me to the family. I have been living with them ever since and I feel I have an obligation to protect them, to make up for the mistake I made in the past." When he was done with his story, Sam looked at the Autobots. Optimus looked to Ratchet and Ironhide before he nodded.

"Do you still wish to stop Megatron and get your revenge?" Optimus asked quietly. Sam nodded

"It will be different this time. I will not mindlessly kill anyone; I still cannot forgive myself for what I have done." Optimus nodded as well as Ratchet and Ironhide. Ratchet and Ironhide stepped forward

"Well Sam, or should we call you Eclipse, welcome to the Autobots!" Ironhide said with a large grin and stepped back. Ratchet walked forward a little more, activating his scans.

"Can you scan a vehicle or will you be forced to walk around in you protoform?" he asked while typing something in on a data pad. Sam smiled widely

"I already scanned an animal, or well a "mythical" animal that would work good for my purpose. When I shift it should repair all my damage automatically, so you won't have to waste you materials. Just stand back." With that Sam's eyes became a little hazy as he focused on shifting his metal armor. Singed and broken armor shimmered with blue light and began to rearrange themselves. What was once dirty, dented metal suddenly became shiny, glossy metal scales. The wings which had many holes and very weak, were suddenly much stronger and shiny. The large silver spines on his back elongated and after the transformation was finished, Sam looked like a force to be reckoned with. The Autobots stared in wonder at the beautiful Cybertronian in front of them. It had to be one of the most beautiful transformations any of them had ever seen. Snapping out of the daze, Optimus smiled at Sam and gave a slight bow, which was customary to a Dragonseeker.

"Welcome Autobot Dragonseeker Eclipse."

* * *

how was it? read and review please it makes me happy


	5. Bring Him Back

welcome everyone to a new chapter.

Jazz comes back!!! hope your ready for that

"blah"-talking

_'blah'_-thoughts

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eclipse smiled broadly at the Autobots. They had accepted them without a thought. Eclipse vowed, right then and there, to help them and protect the innocent. He would not fail again. Blinking, Eclipse realized that they were all looking at him. He smiled through his holoform and then winked out of existence. With his optics closed he reveled in the feel of returning to his body again. It had been painful to put his body in a forced stasis but now, he realized, it was worth every second of pain. Opening his optics he looked down on the Autobots before chuckling lightly.

"I guess it would be better if I take my smaller, more manageable form." Without waiting for an answer he focused on a down shift, a compacting of his body mass. He opened his optics again and looked up at the Autobot leader before smirking. The Autobots looked stunned. "You didn't know that Dragonseekers could do that, did you?" he didn't get an answer, but he really didn't expect one. Shifting his body so he was standing straight up instead of leaning over slightly, snapped Ratchet out of his shock.

"Alright you, to med-bay so I can run a full system check on you." Ratchet stated in his medic voice "and don't even think about protesting. You need to be at your very best should Megatron come after you." he added when he saw Eclipse about to protest. Sighing Eclipse followed Ratchet out and headed to the med-bay. Upon entering Eclipse noticed a white tarp thrown over something. _Jazz!_ Eclipse suddenly remembered. Ratchet saw him staring, "We haven't been able to honor him fully without the government butting in. They want to take his body and do experiments on it. Optimus won't allow it though." Looking back at the medic, Eclipse noticed that his back was turned to him. Quietly, from years of sneaking up on intruders, he walked over to Jazz's body and lifted the tarp. He let it fall just below his waist and stared at the visor. Jazz from the little he saw of him, looked to be an exciting and fun loving mech. It was sad to see just his empty shell. He hesitated, there was a way to bring him back but it would be very difficult and he would be changed in the process. In a quick decision, Eclipse looked back at Ratchet before opening Jazz's chest plates and spark casing. Ratchet turned around at that moment and began to tell him to stop when he shoved his mouth straight into Jazz's spark casing and let out a dragon's breath (1). Suddenly there was a blinding light and Ratchet ran to the door, calling the others on his way and informing them of what was happening. When the light began to disappear the others came running in. Ratchet, noticing that Eclipse was lying on the floor, ran over to him and started running scans. Ratchet stopped suddenly, shocked. "There is nothing wrong with him. Let be bring him back online." Within a few seconds Eclipse's optics onlined again. He looked around in confusion and Ratchet opened his mouth to start yelling when there was a groan from the berth next to them. Ratchet froze. Slowly he and the others turned to look behind them. Ratchet stared at Jazz's visor which, before was dull and gray, was vibrant blue. "Jazz?" Ratchet whispered. _'It was impossible. Jazz was dead, his spark was gone forever. How was he here now? Eclipse!'_ whirling around Ratchet stared at Eclipse. "How did you bring him back?" in the background he heard Jazz scream "I was dead?!?!?" but ignored it. Eclipse was staring at the floor and took his time before saying anything.

"There is a long forgotten procedure that can bring a dead mech or femme back to life. It was used in the first war and you might remember hearing about war Dragonseekers and their riders. War Dragonseekers are only created when a Dragonseeker brings back a dead mech or femme. From that point on they are a pair, if one is injured the other is as well, same goes for death. I knew that you all needed him so I decided to bring him back." Eclipse waited for the screaming that he knew would be coming from them about how dangerous it was and how they could have lost him as well. It never came though. Suddenly there were arms encircling him. Opening his optics, he looked up at Prowl. Energon tears were practically flowing down his face.

"Thank you. Thank you for brining my mate back to me."

* * *

So Prowl and Jazz are mates. So cute

(1) Dragon's breath is a little known ability that helps a dragonseeker revive a dead mech(or femme) and binds them to eachother

Eclipse has a smaller form so that when he dealt with going into the youth sectors, when it wasn't an emergency, he wouldn't scare the sparklings. though these times were very few.

hope that chapter clears up a few questions, if you have any more, just pm me. i will answer them as best as i can

Read and Review please


	6. First Flight

Welcome to another chapter.

First off i want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited me or the story. it makes me feel good

i also want to thank all the reviewers, you make my day just a little bit brighter.

ok so there is a bit of action in this chapter hope you enjoy!

"blah" -talking

_'blah'_ -thoughts

**:blah:** -bond

**"blah"** -Dragonseeker (their language is different than normal Cybertronian)

**_'blah'_** -comm talking

* * *

Eclipse stared at Prowl, who had buried his face in Eclipse's neck. Energon tears slowly ran down Prowl's faceplates and down Eclipse's neck to pool at the floor. After a few minutes Prowl finally gained control of his emotions, he let go of Eclipse before backing and going to Jazz.

"You saved me at expense of your own freedom?" Jazz asked quietly, barely above a whisper. Eclipse nodded while Jazz got off the berth and walked over to him. He placed a hand on Eclipse's neck, suddenly an energon halter formed around Eclipse's mouth and connected in the back, right where Jazz would sit when they went into battle. "So I'm the only one who can control you?" he asked a grin forming on his face. Confused, Eclipse nodded slowly. Faster than he could process, Jazz jumped on his back (1), gathering the reins in his hands. "Well let's take a short flight!" Responding automatically to his partners command, Eclipse hunched over(2) and ran towards the exit. Following them, the other Autobots caught up just in time to see Eclipse spread his wings and take to the air, flapping fast to gain altitude. Jazz was leaning over Eclipse's neck, making it easier to gain speed and height.

"JAZZ!!" Ratchet and Prowl screamed at the same time. They couldn't stop them though, no one but Jazz could turn Eclipse around. They were just worried, he had, after all, just come back from the dead.

Eclipse cycled his vents, his version of a happy sigh. It felt good to be in the air again, after such a long time. It felt good to feel the cool, crisp autumn air slide against his heat metal wings. His wings, which had enlarged just as he took off, flapped once and glided on for a few miles. By now they were in the middle of the ocean, but up high enough for them to remain unseen by the naked eye. Through their newly formed bond, Eclipse could feel Jazz's excitement.

**: Wow, I never knew how much fun flying could be:** Jazz remarked

**: It is fun, though I think it would be best if we head back. Ratchet and Prowl sounded concerned when we took off. That and those thunderclouds up ahead don't look good:** and indeed the storm clouds ahead of them looked very dangerous indeed.

**: Well it was fun while it lasted, but I agree it would be best to get back. The Hatchet and Prowler are going to kill me, again:** Nodding, Eclipse started to turn back, when a large black form came at him from the side. Unable to doge in time, Eclipse turned so that the attacker hit his weakly protected underside and spared Jazz from getting hurt. That was his job after all; protect your rider so that he can attack. The attacker hit with all his strength, and Eclipse grunted in pain, feeling his pain receptors scream from the hit. Looking up at his attacker, he gasped.

**"Shadow?"** Eclipse whispered, afraid. Shadow was a rouge Dragonseeker, one of the most violent and smartest creatures next to Megatron. Ever since they were little, Eclipse could see the insanity as it slowly consumed Shadow. Shadow and Eclipse had been brought up together in the Hatchery, where they got their adult job assignments. While Eclipse got to be the guardian of the youth sectors, Shadow was to help defend the Allspark. A few vorns before the attacks of the youth sectors, Shadow disappeared. Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle clicked together making Eclipse snarl at Shadow, despite the pain he was in.** "It was you. You lead the attacks on the youth sectors. YOU MURDERED ALL THE YOUNG SPARKS!"** Eclipse was enraged, all those young sparks destroyed by this insane Dragonseeker. Looking into Shadows once blue optics, he could see the insanity still swirling in them, the now crimson optics showed just what kind of Dragonseeker he turned out to be. **"You joined Megatron didn't you?"** Eclipse whispered afraid of his answer.

**"Yes, my old friend, I did. He promises great power only a fool would ignore his offer."** The other chuckled, the insanity practically dripping off every word. **"Join us, you could become great and powerful, though you are already strong,"** narrowing his optics he scowled **"very strong indeed."**

**"I don't want to fight you my old friend. Can't we work something out?"** Eclipse pleaded with little hope that it would work. Another deep, dark chuckle echoed in the air.

**"I'm sorry, my friend, Megatron has ordered your death, and I am no fool to go against his orders."** Shadow suddenly attacked. With a powerful swipe of his claws had Eclipse spiraling down towards the ocean.

**: Eclipse you gotta pull ya self together. Fight back!:** Jazz whimpered over their bond

**"I see that you brought back one of those filthy Autobots. Too bad neither of you will survive!"** Shadow came at Eclipse again, faster than he could process. Eclipse struggled to stay online. He couldn't take much more and began to retreat, calling Optimus at the same time.

**_'Optimus this is Eclipse. The enemy has engaged us and we are retreating. Requesting back up for when we arrive, there is an injury'_** Eclipse was so weak, barely able to finish the transmission

_**'This is Optimus; help will be waiting for your arrival.'**_ Thanking Primus, Eclipse tried to put some distance between himself and Shadow. Shifting his wings, Eclipse began to descend towards the base, rapidly. If he didn't get help soon, he would go into stasis lock, which at this point, was nearly irreversible. Behind him he heard Shadow charging up his null cannon and locking on his target. Dropping below the clouds he found himself facing all the Autobots, ground based military personnel, tanks, and two war ships, all weapons locked, loaded and ready to fire on Shadow. Seeing this Shadow stopped and turned around.

**"We will meet again, and next time you are mine!"** Shadow flew off fast heading back towards where, Eclipse guessed, the Decepticon base was. Jazz sighed, Eclipse could feel his fear.

**: I thought we wouldn't make it back here in time. Ya did some mighty good flyin back there:** Jazz said seemingly impressed. Suddenly warnings flashed across his optics and his warning systems started screaming: Stasis lock in 5: hastily Eclipse descended and landed gracefully in front of the Autobots and humans. Instantly Ratchet rushed over and grabbed Jazz scanning and speaking fast.

"Tell me where your hurt and if it's really bad" he began to start prying Jazz's chest apart when Eclipse spoke up.

"Ratchet he isn't hurt, I took all the blows for him. I'm about to go into stasis lock." Optics dimming he whispered "Help." Before falling to the ground.

* * *

So what did you think? Good, Bad, shitty?

i no there is a lot of talking in this story but i hate doing flashbacks so this is the compromise. im trying to balance the talking with the action.

i am also surprised that no one questioned me about the man with red eyes at the end of chpt. 2 (or 3 idk which). if you were wondering, it was Rumble doing recon for Megafragger- erhm Megatron

(1)- Eclipse is about the size of Bee and Jazz is about half of that size. i will try to get you a visual (a poorly drawn visual knowing my lack of artistic skill) if that would help

hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please


	7. A scare

Hey everybody!

sorry i haven't updated in like forever (well it seemed like forever to me) i got busy watching the Transformer Armada episodes. i was so sad (i actually cried, and i am right now just thinking about it) when Starscream died. i love Starscream so much even though he is the most unloved character in the whole series. i do think that a foursome with him, red alert, Jetfire and Rad would be cool to read. lol now thats just me dreaming, o well.

Anyways the story moves along and more secrets are reveiled. whoooooohooooo! sorry 2 much sugar :p

now on with the story! *goes to cuddle with Starscream (he just witnessed his own death and is now crying)*

enjoy!

* * *

"Eclipse!!!" everyone screamed. Jazz was practically crying, he could feel all the damage that Eclipse had even though he was unharmed. Running to Prowl, Jazz buried his face in the SIC's chest and cried. Ratchet ran towards Eclipse, screaming for Wheeljack to help him, and pulling out scanners and field medical equipment. Scanning Eclipse, Ratchet paused, shocked. _'That can't be possible.'_ He thought but stored it for later when Eclipse wasn't in danger of going into permanent stasis lock. Looking over the damage reports from his scans, Ratchet temporarily fixed a bit of damage in Eclipse and ordered Wheeljack to grab his feet and tail.

"We're going to move him to med bay. There is not a lot I can do out here without my tools."Nodding Wheeljack did as he was told with Ratchet grabbing Eclipse shoulders and hurrying towards med bay. Placing Eclipse on a med berth, ratchet ran to get all his tools, while the other Autobots, except Wheeljack, left them to work. Everyone was nervous and scared at losing him, and in effect Jazz as well. I scared them to think that one of their closest friends and ally might not survive. Ron and Judy came to stand with Bumblebee, Will and Epps. Judy was scared. Eclipse might not have been her actual son; she still reserved a special place in her heart for him. He was as much a part of the family as the Autobots. It would be sometime before Ratchet or Wheeljack came out, it was best to sit, wait and pray for a miracle.

* * *

TIME SKIP (I'm just being lazy now)

* * *

Ratchet had just left to tell the others that Eclipse was going to make it when Eclipse started to come around. He on lined his optics and glanced around. He started to wonder why he was in the med bay before the memories of the past few hours came crashing back. Reaching through their bond, Eclipse called out to Jazz. Suddenly there was a crash of metal on metal, and heavy, running footsteps before the door to med bay swished open and Jazz ran in, making a bee line for Eclipse. Jazz wrapped his arms around Eclipse's neck and buried his face in his neck while Eclipse closed his wings around them both. Jazz felt a slight tug on his energy field and allowed it. Eclipse was just taking some energy to even them out. It was important for their energy levels to be level or else it would offset them in battle. Suddenly Eclipse had an idea to cheer Jazz up. Smirking lightly his speakers crackled before _**"who's your daddy, say who's your daddy, who put you in your place. Who's your daddy, bitch, who's your daddy surrender and obey!"**_ Laughing, Jazz smacked him on the head lightly.

: You scared me. I thought that you wouldn't make it: Jazz buried his head into Eclipse's neck again, taking comfort in their closeness.

: You won't lose me for a long time, if Ratchet has any say about it: Eclipse chuckled lightly trying to calm his partner down. Jazz looked up at Eclipse, smiled and backed away so that he could get off the berth. Unbeknownst to them, the other Autobots had watched the exchange and smiled, all relieved that Eclipse made it. Ratchet stepped forward, an annoyed look on his face plates.

"when were you going to tell us that you are a carrier? When our raced went extinct and we lost all hope?" ratchet was obviously quite mad at Eclipse, if the venom in his voice was anything to go by. Everyone gasped at Ratchet, all in shocked silence. They looked to Eclipse to either confirm or deny this. Eclipse bowed his head and spoke to them on comm. link.

: I am a carrier, which is true. All Dragonseekers are, it was just the way we are. Fortunately that knowledge was never known by most Cybertronian's:

: Do you have to breed with a femme or can you breed with a mech who isn't a Dragonseeker?: Prowl asked. Everyone was staring at Eclipse scared for the answer. Since Arcee was the only femme on Earth at the moment, they didn't want to force either of them into something they didn't want to do. Eclipse sighed and chuckled lightly before replying.

: I don't have to breed with a femme. I am able to breed with a mech that is not a Dragonseeker. This is the best method of rebuilding your, or should I say our, species. While I carry the sparkling I will be able to better defend myself. If you want more information, I will gladly give it to you, though at a later date: the Autobots were in shock and nodded mutely. Eclipse stood and left the med bay before everyone snapped out of their shock. Suddenly Eclipse popped his head back in

: I forgot to mention that Jazz has the same ability as me now. So he and Prowl scan make a sparkling together: that little revelation shocked everyone the most. Now, they realized, had three possible carriers all on base. But with that revelation came another, scarier one. That other Dragonseeker could breed for the Decepticons like Eclipse could breed for them. Optimus, fearing the answer but needing it all the same, asked Eclipse about this.

: Shadow could very well breed for the Decepticons but he still believes he is above carrying a sparkling. Thinks of it as 'defiling his beautiful body' so we don't have to worry about that: there was a slight burst of static before: I will gladly breed whenever you want, with whoever wants to. It doesn't matter to me. I am actually looking forward to have sparklings: Optimus chuckled and said his thanks before relaying what Eclipse had said to the others.

"So he wants to start breeding? Maybe one of us…" Ratchet was cut off when the alarm went off. Acting quickly, they all ran towards the command center to see what was happening. Upon arriving they noticed that Eclipse was already there and looking up at the monitor.

"Two protoforms are incoming. ETA 10 minutes. Confirmed identities: Jetfire and Mirage." One of the techs said, reading the information off the screen.

"The larger one is Jetfire, I'm sure of it. He seems to be coming in alright. Mirage on the other hand looks to be coming in too fast. Can you contact Mirage or Jetfire?" Ratchet asked the tech. the tech shook his head.

"I got contact with Jetfire but he said that Mirage was severely hurt and is currently off line." The tech answered sadly. Ratchet cured in Cybertronian and shook his head.

"If only Jetfire want coming in as well, he could help slow down Mirage so that the landing impact doesn't kill him. Where are they going to land?" the tech looked at the screen quickly, typed something and then answered.

"In the ocean about a mile away from this base. Jetfire will land first." The tech looked sad, realizing they might lose another Cybertronian ally. Ratchet shook his head again.

"We need to slow Mirage down somehow. I feel that firing at his pod might be the only way. Everyone outside and get ready to fire at the second protoform pod." Ratchet announced. They wall went outside to watch and pray for the new Autobot. All the Cybertronian's aimed their weapons on the second pod and waited for the command from Ratchet. Behind them slightly Eclipse tilted his head slightly. He knew if he took his larger form he could easily stop the pod. Making up his mind Eclipse shifted into his larger form before spreading his wings and heading towards the falling pod.

: Eclipse?: Jazz asked wanting to know if he was about to do something stupid.

: I'm going to stop Mirage from falling and bring him back to base: Eclipse responded knowing Jazz's question. He felt Jazz's relief through their bond. Focusing back on his mission, he flew faster at the pod and flew up slightly. He was about twice as big as the pod so slowing it and eventually stopping it would be no problem for him. Flying behind the pod Eclipse got a good grip on the pod and spread his wings out fully. The pod slowed down fractionally but was still going too fast, so Eclipse decided to bring out his second pair of wings which were larger than the others. When the second pair came out, the pod nearly stopped right there the effect was so great. Keeping a firm hold on the pod, Eclipse flapped both sets of wings and headed, with the new Autobot to the base.

Another potential disaster narrowly avoided all thanks to him. His life sure was interesting, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

ok so now we have Mirage and Jetfire.

hope you enjoyed and i made up for my evil cliff hanger last chapter

Read and review


	8. New allies

Welcome to the 8th chapter!!

WHOOO! (srry too much sugar again)

in this chapter:

there are three new autobots that join the ones from earlier (you already knew about 2 from the last chpter, but i did add a surprise one.)

and a rather big discovery (well more like important)

there is a pool in my profile for this story. i want you guys to decide who Sam/ Eclipse is going to breed with first. you will notice that there are a few guys left out but that might be explained in this chapter or in the future. So go vote, i will leave it up for a few days, and get the chapter with the results uploaded hopefully mid-next week.

so go read, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Flapping his wings hard, Eclipse glided over the ocean. The pod was heavier than he originally thought but he kept pushing on. This Cybertronian was another hope of victory for the Autobots. Looking ahead the base became bigger and clearer. Suddenly he felt something running across his claws and he looked down. Glowing pink energon was flowing down the pod and falling into the ocean. He panicked, not because the energon water but the amount of energon that was being lost. He didn't have to be a medic to know that it wasn't good. he decided to tell Ratchet his findings and hope that he could fix him.

: Ratchet we have a problem. Your friend, Mirage, is losing a lot of energon and I don't know how long he will make it. Be prepared for anything:

: Copy that. Thank you eclipse for informing me, Wheeljack and I have all the equipment here to help him as soon as you land. And remember to bring him down carefully; we don't want to damage him anymore: Ratchet replied after a few seconds pause. Tipping his wings down, Eclipse spotted a police car entering the front gates, the front gates that weren't being watched. Snarling eclipse dropped the few more feet and gently deposited the pod in front of Ratchet and Wheeljack. While they worked on Mirage, Eclipse took off towards the Decepticon interceptor intent on doing some damage. Jazz noticed this and became worried.

: Eclipse? What's wrong?: Jazz sent, his fear rising with Eclipse's anger.

: I spotted Barricade coming in the front gates. They weren't being watched. I'm going to get my revenge for him throwing me into a car: Eclipse snuck around the building and headed towards Barricade's rear bumper. Lowering his large head till it was just above Barricades roof, he let out a loud, earth shattering roar. Barricade jumped slightly before pulling forward and transforming, staring fearfully at Eclipse. He raised his hands slowly before stating his reason for being there.

"Please don't hurt me. I just want to talk to Optimus." He was terribly scared but he tried not to let it show, too much. Snarling at him, Eclipse opened a comm. with Optimus relaying everything that Barricade had said. Optimus gave him an order and Eclipse turned his attention back to Barricade before lunging at him.

* * *

Scene Skip

* * *

"Slag!" Ratchet cursed. Mirage was in worse shape than he originally believed. He needed to work fast in order to save him. Reaching into Mirage's abdomen he felt something that shouldn't be there. Brushing it off he went to work on repairing those energon leaks. After a few minutes he had Mirage almost as good as new, the only real problem had been the leak in his main energon line, but that had been an easy fix. Since he was nearly all good to go Ratchet reached inside Mirage's chaisse and pressed his on lining button.

Mirage's optics flashed twice before fully coming online. Groaning he sat up and looked around. Some of his old teammates were there and his commander. Looking at Optimus, he seemed to have a faraway look before coming back to his senses. Mirage opened his mouth to speak when a large dragon appeared from around the corner of a building. Instantly Mirage and Jetfire were on alert. They had their weapons out and were ready to fire on command when Jazz jumped in front of them.

: Don't! He's a friend besides didn't you notice that he has a Dcon in his mouth?: Mirage and Jetfire both looked at the dragon again to see, that it did indeed, have a Decepticon in its mouth. Now that they weren't in battle mode they took a better look at the dragon. The dragon was very big, twice the size of Optimus if not more. They were confused, they thought that all the Dragonseekers of Cybertron were annihilated (that's my word of the day) by Megatron. Obviously one survived, though how they were controlling it was beyond them. The Dragonseeker walked right by them and stopped in front of Optimus. He dropped the Decepticon on the ground but continued to stand over him.

"Barricade, what brings you to infiltrate our base?" Optimus asked with authority and a little anger. He was angry at the guards, or supposed guards, at the front gate. Barricade looked up at him before kneeling.

"I have defected from the Decepticons and wish to join you. Megatron has gone completely insane." Barricade replied. Eclipse looked at him, lie detector working but brining up nothing. Looking up at Optimus he gave a slight nod.

"Eclipse here says that you are telling the truth. I would like to welcome you to the Autobots Barricade." Nodding at Barricade he moved back. Ratchet stepped forward to mark him as an Autobot. After that was done, Barricade turned to look at Eclipse. Then he spotted Jazz, whom he heard was torn in half during Mission City 2 years ago. Processer whirling, Barricade put the little information about Dragonseekers together with Jazz being alive to come to a conclusion.

"Eclipse brought Jazz back. Am I correct?" the Autobots were shocked that he was able to figure it out, while Mirage and Jet fire screamed 'HE WAS DEAD?' in the background but everyone ignored them. Eclipse nodded before speaking to Barricade.

"I did. I am surprised that you figured it out." Barricade smiled (omg the world is ending, he smiled (1)) before looking Eclipse up and down. Chuckling Eclipse shifted to his smaller form , just slightly smaller than Barricade. Barricade was in awe, he had never seen anything so amazing in his life.

While everyone was watching the exchange between Eclipse and Barricade, Ratchet was pondering over the foreign object in Mirage. Looking through all his data, he came up with only one possibility. It didn't make sense, unless….

"Mirage was anyone in your family ever tested to see if they had the ability to carry?" Ratchet asked Mirage suddenly. Everyone stared at Ratchet like he was crazy, except Eclipse, because he already knew. Mirage shook his head no and Ratchet walked over to him. Ratchet scanned him a few times, the results all the same. "Do you have a partner that you merged with before you got separated?" ratchet looked up from the data and noticed how Hound was holding Mirage, very possessively. Ratchet smiled (the twins nearly die from shock lol (2)) and made an announcement.

"Congratulations Mirage and Hound. You're going to have a sparkling!"

* * *

ok so now there is more going on.

(1) yeah so picture Barricade from the movie smiling....... yeah neither can I.

(2) so no the twins, either set, dont die literally. but i might kill, or maim beyond fully repairing, Mudflap and Skids, they are just to annoying for my taste

so i hope you liked it and yes there will be more Dcons joining the Autobots (about 5 more, including one from the Armada universe)

read and review


	9. Secrets

ok finally moving on. more action in this along with a few secrets that, more than likley, you didn't see coming (mostly i made them up on the spot and just went with it).

this had the results of the poll, even though i was very disappointed that not many people went to vote. Well i will have a new poll up and running not to long after this is posted.

IMPORTANT: YOU MUST POLL FOR THIS ONE!! I AM TRYING TO CHOSE A NAME FOR MIRAGE'S SPARKLING!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!! thank you.

well anyways on with the story!

* * *

It took a few moments for the information to sink in, before Hound crashed to the ground, off line. Eclipse looked at Mirage, studying him, before realizing what was off. He began to make a low metallic hum that would occasionally rise or fall in pitch. Before anyone could ask Eclipse what he was doing, Mirage gasped as his armor began to shift on its own. He was forced on his hands and knees and his armor became heavier and thicker, while changing shape. The transformation was almost complete and everyone was in awe. Suddenly there was a sound, almost like the sound of ripping metal, before two large, thickly armored wings, released themselves from Mirage's back. The humming stopped and Mirage looked around in shock. Hound had onlined when Mirage's wings came through and was staring at his mate.

"Y..You're a Dragonseeker!!" Hound pointed. He was having a hard time processing this. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hound was hurt that Mirage wouldn't share information this important with him. Mirage looked at him, just as shocked as he was.

"I didn't know either!" he was trying to put two and two together. If he was a Dragonseeker that would have to mean one of his creators was a Dragonseeker. But it didn't make any sense, both of his creators were mechs, at least he thought so. Mirage looked at Eclipse and decided he must know the answer. "Did you know my creator? The one that was a Dragonseeker?" Eclipse looked at him and nodded.

"Probably, tell me your creators designations and I will tell you if it is one of them." Mirage stared long and hard at him before nodding.

"Wildstrike and Shadowraider." At this Eclipse gave a chuckle.

"I would like to inform you that not one, but both of you creators were Dragonseekers." That little announcement was met with stunned silence. Ironhide snapped out of his daze and turned to Eclipse.

"I knew Wildstrike and Shadowraider. They were both mechs like me and the others. I witnessed Mirage's creation!"Ironhide was furious, how dare Eclipse say that! Ironhide knew that it wasn't true. Eclipse shook his head and sighed.

"Did you get to see Mirage as he was being born? Did you see what he looked like? No? Wildstrike and Shadowraider were both Dragonseeker in a mechanoid form. Mirage was conceived when Dragonseekers were being hunted by Megatron. In order to protect themselves they took a mech form and as soon as Mirage was born, shifted him into mech form." Ironhide and Mirage were stunned into silence before Ironhide got his voice back.

"How do you know this? You weren't there" Ironhide still couldn't believe it, though that little doubt was quickly being washed away.

"Wildstrike and Shadowraider were my two closest friends, and yes, Ironhide, I was the one who changed Mirage from Dragonseeker to his mech form. Mirage you are still just a youngling by Dragonseeker standards, but an adult mech. I would like to know if you would like me to train you, in the ways of a Dragonseeker. You can refuse if you want to; it's all up to you." Eclipse sat down and looked at Mirage, waiting for an answer. Mirage looked around; he knew that almost all the Dragonseekers had been wiped out by Megatron. Looking back at Eclipse Mirage gave a nod. Eclipse smiled.

"You made a good choice. Your creators would be very proud of you, but I do have a little secret to share with you that maybe a surprise. Little known to anyone else Shadowraider had a brother, a twin. As you know by now, twins are linked in a unique way, so to tell if their other half is still alive. I can positively say that your creators are both alive and almost here. They are coming to see you Mirage and until then you are under my protection." Mirage looked a little surprised. He never knew that his "mother" had a twin. Suddenly Mirage's thoughts came to a grinding halt. Wait… How did Eclipse know that his parents were headed here? He pondered that for a moment before he realized the answer was staring him in the face, literally. He gave a wide smile before prancing, yes that's right prancing, over to Eclipse. Instincts working in overdrive, Mirage sat down in front of the slightly larger Dragonseeker and looked at him. Tilting his head upwards, Mirage licked Eclipse's throat. Everyone was confused. What Mirage did made no sense, was he trying to get killed? They got the shock of their long lives when Eclipse lowered his head and rested it on Mirage's back, Mirage copying on Eclipse's back. Eclipse smiled, and inhaled through his vents, taking in Mirage's unique scent (1).

"Welcome home, little one." Eclipse gave a low, deep rumble that Mirage copied.

"I'm glad to be home, Uncle" Mirage pulled back slightly and leaned against Eclipse. He was content, his spark could feel the familiarness of Eclipse's to his "mothers". He felt safe and protected. Eclipse looked down at Mirage, cuddled up against his side then at Hound, before smirking evilly.

"You hurt him; I will give Ironhide permission to use you as target practice (2), before I kill you myself." He could clearly see the fear in Hounds sapphire optics. Hound shakily nodded his head before looking at Mirage.

"I would never hurt him. I love him more than life itself. After all we are bonded." Hound was getting his courage back, he stood a little straighter. Eclipse nodded, Hound had passed his test, besides he already thought that Hound would be a perfect choice for Mirage. Feeling a shifting at his side, Eclipse looked at Mirage.

"Can you show me your mech form?" Mirage asked while pulling off the best puppy dog look he could manage. Eclipse chuckled and nodded while Mirage moved away from his side to give him room. Eclipse stood on his hind legs before starting the shift. His wings retracted into his back and mostly went to protect his spark chamber. All of his other armor spread out, covering his underside, which was usually unprotected, arms, legs and tail much better. Most Dragonseekers going into mech form could retract their tail but he didn't want to. In the end a beautiful mech stood where the Dragonseeker once was. Eclipse was tall, probably a few feet taller than Bumblebee, with Black armor outlined with a florescent blue. You would never have realized that Eclipse was a Dragonseeker if you didn't see the tail. The tail was like a double bladed scythe, with serrated edges. Once in, that blade was not coming out (3). Eclipse was now much thinner and more agile than any of the other bots, even Bumblebee. Tension began to mount as l the silence lengthened. Suddenly speakers blared to life before Dope's "You spin me round (like a record)" (4) began to play.

If I, I get to know your name  
Well if I, could trace your private number, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
I want some, want some

Everyone laughed at the choice of lyrics that Bumblebee played. All the tension tha came with Eclipse's transformation, disappeared. Then Optimus turned to Eclipse and asked what everyone was thinking.

"Have you decided who you will start to breed with yet, Eclipse?" Everyone turned to look at Eclipse waiting with baited breath, or whatever the robotic equivalent was. Eclipse was looking at Bumblebee, who he had been talking to before. Eclipse sighed and turned to face everyone.

"I have, Optimus. I would like to start the breeding with my future mate, Bumblebee." Everyone smiled, though tension stilled lingered. "Though you have no need to fear, you will all be able to see how good I am soon." And just like that, the tension disappeared, like before. Everyone laughed and smiled, most congratulating Bumblebee and Eclipse. Suddenly Eclipse stopped and sniffed the air. Smiling again he looked at everyone.

"It seems like we have a few more Dragonseekers unknowingly in mech form. Do I have permission to force a change?" Eclipse asked Optimus. Receiving a nod, Eclipse smiled and began to hum again, this time hitting all the pitch ranges. Suddenly four mechs dropped to the ground their armor shifting. Everyone gasped as they looked at the new Dragonseekers. The four new Dragonseekers were……..

OOOOHHHHH Cliffhanger!!!!!

Naw, I will be nice this time.

Ratchet, his long, yellow wings flexed in his back, Ironhide, who's tail twitched slightly, Preceptor, who kept flicking his ears, and Jolt, who was looking around in amazement. The four looked at each other before looking at Eclipse. Eclipse just smiled and data burst them on how to change back. After receiving the data burst the four changed back into mech form. Mirage had changed back as well and they all left their tails out.

"I am guessing that you had no idea." Eclipse said suppressing a chuckle at their shocked expressions. Ratchet looked at him and shook his head.

"How did you know?" Ratchet asked. It was a good question, if they hadn't know then how did Eclipse? Eclipse chuckled lightly.

"Your scents. I realize that all mech scents are the same but those in a mech for that are Dragonseekers have a slight variation that most, even the most skilled medics, cannot pick up. I will have to train you though, seeing as you probably don't know how to be a Dragonseeker." The four in question nodded before looking at each other. They slowly walked over to Eclipse, and situated themselves evenly around him. Moving in closer, they began to rub their armor against him. Eclipse smiled, he knew what they were doing. They were replacing their old Dragonseeker scent with his. They were marking themselves with his scent, making him their leader. Looking at Optimus, he realized that the Autobot leader realized what was going on. Optimus and Eclipse locked optics before Optimus nodded. He was handing control over to Eclipse. A new Dragonseeker armada was being created, and Eclipse was going to lead it.

* * *

(1) Eclipse is scenting Mirage. Parents will do it with their offspring so that if they get lost, they can be easily found. the same thing applies here.

(2) If Ironhide was real (he is to me though), i would so threaten someone like that.

(3) Think like the teeth on a snake. Oce they are in, it is hard to get them out because they face backwards. it would rip anything apart if forcefully pulled.

(4) Personally i recomend this song, i happen to love it. it's like "you spin me right round" only more metal.

i hope that was good and had a few unexpected surprises. Please read, review and poll (its on my profile)


	10. The Big Day

I heard that the last chapter threw some people for a loop. I'm glad to hear that. lol

So here's the next chapter, the Big Day! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It had been two months, and everything was going smoothly. Eclipse sat on a hill watching the new Dragonseeker practice their skills. All of them had come so far in two months. They had learned a lot, including how to change size, activate their weapons, ground fighting, Ariel fighting, and many Dragonseeker moves. Mirage had worked incredibly hard the whole time, until a few days ago. It was getting close to the time of birth for his sparkling so he was trying to take it easy. Smiling Eclipse thought back over those two months.

In that time they had received at least ten signals of incoming Autobots along with at least five Decepticon defects. The defector surprised the Autobots most. They had been Soundwave; Megatron's third in Command and communications officer, Blitzwing (1), Starscream, who had been badly injured in a fight with Megatron, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They arrived at the same time the ten Autobots landed. The Autobots were very happy to see their old friends and allies again. The Autobots that landed were Hot Shot, Blurr, Bluestreak, Inferno, Shadowraider; Mirage's "mother", Windstrike; Mirage's "father", Blaster, Powerglide, and Silverbolt. That made a grand total of 41 Autobots and Decepticons on base. Not too long after the government found a nice section of wilderness and built them a base underground and inside a mountain. The base was big enough that is could easily fit the entire human race and then some (2). Then the new arrivals met the Decepticons, they were very on edge, but now they got along like there had never been two sides to the war. A few weeks after that, 'Bee and Eclipse bonded. Not long after Eclipse realized that he was carrying a sparkling, this excited the whole base. The new arrivals and defectors had to have the situation explained to them, since when they first arrived, Optimus and Prowl were so happy they forgot to inform them. Once the whole situation was explained, they offered their congratulations, and asked a few questions, which Eclipse happily answered.

Suddenly Eclipse's comm. went off. Hound was speaking in a rush of both Cybertronian and English. It was so mixed up that it was hard to understand, but Eclipse got the message: the sparkling was coming. Getting up, he rushed towards the base. He raced through the halls, swiftly turning corners and managing not to run into anyone. Heading to the med bay, Eclipse saw Hound, and a few others waiting anxiously outside, probably thrown out by Ratchet. Slowing his pace, Eclipse entered the med bay and headed to Mirage. 'Poor kid' Eclipse though after seeing Mirage. Mirage's face was contorted in pain as Ratchet stood by, unable to do anything. Ratchet wasn't train in Dragonseeker frames and treatment, yet. Eclipse walked up to Mirage and sent a wave of calmness across their bond before going to check the position of the sparkling. He placed his hand on Mirage's bulging midsection, and smiled. The sparkling was in the right position. Nodding at Mirage, he moved in between his legs. As if on cue, Mirage began to push, panting harshly. He stopped every now and then to get a hold on himself before pushing hard again. Looking down, Eclipse notice that the sparkling was almost out, one more push and it would be over. Then Mirage collapsed and didn't push again. Eclipse was worried, if Mirage didn't get the sparkling out soon, there was a good chance that they would lose both of them. He glanced at Ratchet who looked like he was about to panic.

"Leave Ratchet." That one statement captured Ratchet's attention; he turned and opened his mouth to protest. A sharp look from Eclipse silenced the protest as he quickly fled the med bay, locking the doors behind him. Once Ratchet was gone, probably to tell the others what was happening, Eclipse sent a electric shock through Mirage, effectively waking him up. "Come on Mirage, just one more push and you will have your new sparkling in your arms. I know you can do it." That little speech spurred Mirage into action. He cycled air and willed himself to push. Just when he was about to collapse again, he felt the sparkling slide from his body. Smiling, Mirage fell into recharge. Eclipse picked up the sparkling and checked it over. It was a little femme Dragonseeker. She had tiny wings and claws. Her optics opened and showed her beautiful sapphire optics. Smiling, Eclipse wrapped her up in a Cybertronian blanket, specifically made, by Wheeljack, for a sparkling. By now he noticed Mirage coming back to consciousness. Walking around to his side, he handed the sparkling to him, and then went to clean up the mess. Eclipse heard Ratchet ask if they could come in, and Eclipse approved, telling Ratchet to let Hound come in first. Then the med bay doors opened showing Hound, who quickly moved to Mirage's side to see their sparkling. He was in awe, this little sparkling was beautiful. Hound nuzzled his mate and Eclipse smiled at the display of affection. Eclipse slowly made his way over to them, he need her name.

"Have you decided a name for her so I can put it on her records?" Mirage and Hound shared a glance before they nodded.

"Her name is Dawnstreak." Mirage gazed lovingly at his sparkling before looking at Hound. "Would you like to hold your sparkling?" Hound looked down at Mirage before holding his arms out. Mirage gave the little femme to Hound just as the other Autobots, and some Decepticons came in to see. Hound smiled at them, before introducing them to her.

"I would like everyone to meet little Dawnstreak." At that everyone cheered and congratulated Hound and Mirage. Optimus and Prowl gave both of them a few weeks off to care for their sparkling and get themselves settled. Soon Ratchet took back control of his med bay. Ratchet stopped Eclipse before he left.

"Can you teach me about Dragonseekers and how to fix them? It would be helpful for the future, especially since you are expecting." Eclipse smiled, he was going to approach Ratchet later but decided now was a good time.

"I will. There are not much difference between normal mechs and Dragonseeker mechs (Dragonseekers in their mech form) but those few differences could be the difference between life and death. We can start tomorrow after training if you would like." Ratchet nodded and allowed Eclipse to move before a thought occurred.

"Would you like me to give you a check up? See how your sparkling is?" Eclipse thought, he hadn't checked his sparkling and decided it would be a good idea. Ratchet motioned to a berth in the corner for Eclipse to lie on. Ratchet came over and started to scan and feel Eclipse's mid section. He tilted his head in confusing before smiling. "It would seem that you are expecting twins, Eclipse" it was shocking for Eclipse to hear he was carrying twins. He knew that it was more common for Dragonseeker to have twins than mechs, but it was still a surprise. He smiled at Ratchet and thanked him, before leaving to share this news with Bumblebee. He searched everywhere but couldn't find his mate anywhere. He finally found him in the rec room with the others, playing Halo ODST and celebrating Dawnstreak's birth. He quietly pulled his mate out the door and told him the news. Bee stared in shock before wrapping his arms around Eclipse's waist, lifting him up and spinning him around laughing. Bee dragged Eclipse in and got Jazz, who looked at Eclipse with a smile, to stop the music. Now that everyone's attention was on them, Bee let loose his announcement. It was met with silence before Sunstreaker, surprisingly, suggested the party be dedicated to Dawnstreak's birth and Eclipse and Bee's unborn twins. Soon everyone was cheering and congratulating Bee and Eclipse. Soon, though much too soon for some of the partiers, Optimus and Prowl broke up the party. As everyone was heading to their rooms, the alarm blared and Blaster's voice came over the comm. system.

"Decepticon attack, all available Autobots to the main gate!" almost as one the Autobots hurried towards the main gate, intent on keeping the Decepticons from getting the new sparkling. Hound met them a few halls from the gate and joined the large group. Suddenly a loud blast shook the whole base making the lights flicker and metal groan. Everyone was stunned for a moment before they began heading to where the explosion was. They met the Decepticons around the next corner and the fight began. Megatron was surprised to see all those who left his side fighting with the Autobots, before seeing their insignias. They were all Autobots now; there was no getting them back. He let out a roar of rage before lunging at Starscream, who had his back turned to him. Eclipse noticed this and lunged at Megatron, catching him just before he got to Starscream. Eclipse snarled optics red with rage. Megatron's optics narrowed as he and Eclipse circled around each other, looking for weak spots. Suddenly Eclipse lunged and caught his shoulder before flinging him into a wall. By now all the other fighting had stopped. The Autobots and Decepticons had made a large circle around the fighting pair, ending on both sides of the hall. Megatron groaned and got up. He eyed Eclipse before quietly activating his fusion cannon. He moved slowly closer to Eclipse before suddenly raising his cannon and firing at Eclipse, at point blank range. Time seemed to slow for both Autobots and Decepticon. They watched the plasma blast slowly fly towards Eclipse, as he just stood there. Bumblebee yelled at his mate, both out loud and over their bond, to move. Eclipse stood there, waiting until the right moment, before suddenly holding out his hand. The blast his hand and smoke filled the room. No one could see what had happened, and many were coughing and waving their hands trying to get rid of the smoke. They heard laughing, and looked at Megatron. He had a cruel smirk and lowered his cannon. Bad move on his part. Suddenly from the smoke, Eclipse launched a brutal attack on Megatron, who didn't have time to counter. Everyone was speechless, wondering how in the seven levels of the pit, Eclipse managed to survive a shot that close. The only sounds in the hall were metal on metal and groans. After about ten minutes, the fight was over. Eclipse had Megatron pinned on the ground with his hands held securely behind his back, cannon disabled. Suddenly Eclipse went stiff. He sniffed around Megatron before looking up.

"Ratchet would you come here please. I think I know what is going on now." Slowly Ratchet moved towards Megatron, keeping an eye on the Decepticons behind them. "I want you to open up his processor and tell me what you see." Ratchet gave Eclipse a weird look, but complied never the less. He opened the panel on Megatron's head and looked in. He gasped suddenly, before looking at Eclipse in shock.

"How did you know?"He asked as he began to reach into Megatron's head, despite Megatron's threats not to. He took out a memory chip, one that didn't belong there and replaced it with the one Optimus found in the chamber of the All Spark after Megatron went crazy. Now that explains why Megatron went crazy, his original memories were replaced with false ones, and virus coded at that. He then closed the panel before manually rebooting Megatron's systems. As Megatron came too, he looked up at Ratchet and then tried to move. He tried to look over his shoulder to see why he couldn't move, but couldn't. Then Ratchet, whom he recognized, spoke.

"High Lord Protector Megatron, what is the last thing you remember?" Megatron stared at Ratchet before thinking back. He had been visiting the All Spark when someone came up and attacked him. His memory was fuzzy but he recognized the mech, wait who was that. Then suddenly it clicked.

"Shockwave!" The outburst was so sudden, the Autobots aimed their weapons on him and Ratchet fell back. Ratchet regained his composure before moving back next to Megatron.

"What about Shockwave?" Ratchet asked. He was confused, what did Shockwave have to do with this?

"He came up behind me and attacked me. He was saying something about using me, and my power to take control of Cybertron." Ratchet looked at Eclipse in surprise as he Let go of Megatron and allowed him to get up. Eclipse looked at Ratchet before nodding.

"He is telling the truth. I saw video footage of Megatron being attacked and his memory chip switched before the Decepticons deleted it. Since I could never prove it, the war went on." Everyone was surprised, this was new. Optimus shook off his surprise first and walked towards Megatron.

"I will fill you in on what has happened in the few million years since your memory chip was replaced. Follow me to my office." With that he turned away, Megatron following him.

* * *

(1) think Blitzwing from Transformers Animated. yeah the crazy triple changer.

(2) yeah the base is really, really big. the reason, there is going to be about 70 different Transformers inhabiting this base, so its supposed to be big. Dont worry, i will tell you just which ones are living there. there are 41 right now, so that means about 29 more to appear, mostly Autobots.

Hope that chapter threw you for a loop. Read and Review.


	11. New Enemies

So this chapter is going to be slightly morbid, but not too bad. I have a cold and feel like slag right now, and it shows in my this is where the rest of the plot comes in. Anyways i hope you like it

I am also thinking about making this story a kind of series. i would like to hear what you think about it, so feel free to PM me.

i own nothing but FrostBlade, Silvershot, and Starburst (tell me if these are actually transformers)

* * *

Shockwave stared angrily at the floor. It had been hours since Megatron and Optimus went to have their little "chat". He was currently sitting in a cell with many of the Autobots, defectors and even some Decepticons watching him. He would get his revenge on that Dragonseeker, if it was the last thing he ever did. Shockwave looked around the tiny, cramped cell, trying to find a weakness in the force field around it. He had almost given up hope when he spotted it, a tiny, barely noticeable hole in the shield. If he timed it just right, then he could escape and cause a whole lot of damage in the process. The doors to the brig opened, admitting Ironhide. His whole body was stiff but he had a smile on his face. That couldn't be good for him.

"Optimus and Megatron have sentenced Shockwave to death, for multiple charges. Some of which are murder, treason and bribery." The whole room let out a sheer and surrounded Ironhide, completely turning their backs to Shockwave. He smiled inwardly; this was just too good to be true. They were just asking for him to break out. With his plan firmly in mind, Shockwave silently powered up, which Ratchet never took offline, his cannon and fired at the hole. The effect was instantaneous. The whole force field shuddered and then dropped followed by the cell wall. The alarms started blaring, and Shockwave quickly ran out of the hole in the wall and turned left, heading to the med bay. He was going to get revenge and what better way than going after a family member.

* * *

Scene skip/time skip

* * *

Mirage was leaning back against the med bay berth holding Dawnstreak close to his spark. Hound was sitting on the edge of the berth with his arm wrapped around Mirage's shoulder. Mirage laid his head on Hound's shoulder, sighing in content.

"She's finally here, our little miracle. I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't holding her now."Mirage gazed at his daughter, she was beautiful. She had little white wings and claws; the rest of her body was a swirl of green and blue, a perfect combination of the two of them.

Suddenly the alarm blared, Shockwave had escaped his cell. Mirage stiffened, but relaxed. He went to calm his daughter down. Shockwave would pass right by the med bay; there was nothing here that he wanted. Suddenly the door opened and he figured it was Ratchet, coming to make sure he was alright. Then there was a blast from a plasma rifle and Mirage turned around to see Hound lying on the ground, a hole in his shoulder, and Shockwave standing there. Mirage quickly grabbed his daughter and began to back up, hoping that Shockwave wouldn't hurt an innocent sparkling. Shockwave suddenly looked at him, and smiled maliciously. He quickly walked over to Mirage and grabbed Dawnstreak out of his arms.

"Tell that Dragonseeker got me into this mess, that you will never see this sparkling again if he doesn't meet me. He is to meet me at the small island 200 miles north of this base. If anyone else comes, the sparkling will be killed." With that said, Shockwave turner and blasted a hole in the wall, racing outside and away from the base. Mirage slowly slid to the ground, energon tears flowing down his face. Fortunately his distressed spark sent out a warning to those he was connected to. Soon Ratchet, Ironhide, Wildstrike, Shadowraider, Preceptor, Jolt and Eclipse ran in. Eclipse took one look at the scene and let out a roar. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Eclipse was beyond pissed, he was bordering on insane. Mirage had data burst him what Shockwave had said. Shockwave took Dawnstreak to get revenge on him. He was going to get her back, whether they liked it or not. Little did Shockwave know was that pregnant Dragonseekers, especially males, were extremely territorial and more dangerous than both Cybertronian armies put together. Before anyone could say anything, Eclipse brought his wings out and took off towards the meeting point, telling Ratchet to keep everyone there.

Eclipse traveled swiftly, every moment he got closer to getting Dawnstreak back. Finally he saw the island in the middle of a huge lake. There were no humans around so he didn't need to worry about being caught. He landed on the edge of the water and walked towards the middle. There, tied to a pole, was Dawnstreak. She had multiple wounds on her, none life threatening though. He looked up and saw Shockwave standing on the other side.

"If you want her back you're going to have to beat us." Eclipse was confused; Shockwave was the only one there. Suddenly he picked up four other spark signatures. Two were Dragonseekers and one was a regular mech. A few moments later Shadow and three others landed next to Shockwave. Shadow leaned over and nuzzled Shockwave growling in happiness. "Hello my beautiful mate" Shockwave said to Shadow and nuzzled back before turning his attention to Eclipse. He smiled and addressed Eclipse again.

"I forgot to introduce my team. You already know my mate and your former friend Shadow. The Dragonseeker femme is Starburts, the blue and black mech is Frostblade and finally, that beautiful young purple and silver femme is Silvershot. You will have to beat them and me in a 5 on 1 fight. If you win you and the sparkling may go, if you lose, well let's say you will find out later. Ready? Let's begin" Suddenly they lunged, all at once, at Eclipse. Eclipse realized that he wouldn't be able to escape unharmed as he had originally thought. He quickly dodged to the right, missing getting hit with a poisoned dagger. Suddenly he felt a piercing pain in his right shoulder. Looking down he saw a javelin wedged between his armor and piercing the weaker protoform underneath. He looked up to find that the javelin had belonged to Shadow. After getting over the shock and pain, he began to fight back. The fight lasted only a half hour but Eclipse was severely out matched and out powered. In the end, Eclipse was pinned to the ground by all five mechs. They laughed and then flipped him over.

"Well now you get to find out what you won." Shockwave laughed and slowly unclasped the hooks on Eclipse's interface panel, exposing his port. Eclipse stared at Shockwave, fear and pain rolling off him in waves. _I hope he isn't going to do what I…._ his thoughts were cut off when Shockwave plunged his cord deep into Eclipse. Eclipse writhed underneath Shockwave but he couldn't move. He was too weak to fight back against all of them. one by one the mechs rapped Eclipse, usually multiple times. When they were all done, the femmes got to do whatever they wanted to him. Slowly they walked up to his prone body before giving him the most brutal beating he had ever had. It felt like Optimus, Megatron and all the heavy hitters from both sided were attacking him. After a while, Eclipse felt a horrible pain in his carrying hold. _No…not the sparklings_. Soon Eclipse was rendered unconscious and Shockwave, along with his team, left him.

Eclipse came to a few hours later. He was in a lot of pain, though the worst was in his carrying hold. Eclipse was just glad that he was able to block his bond with Bumblebee and Jazz, so neither of them would know what was happening to him. Sitting up slowly he closed his interface panel, before getting to his feet. It was dark out but he could still see fine. Limping slightly, he made is way over to Dawnstreak. He noticed that her internal repairs had fixed her up good enough. He slowly untied her and gathered her limp form into his arms. Checking his direction he quickly took to the air and headed back to base.

The flight back to base seemed to take forever. Finally he noticed the lights of the entry way. Slowing down, Eclipse descended and landed in the doorway. He limped through the halls until he made it to the rec room. He gently placed Dawnstreak on the couch before dropping to his knees. Slowly he lifted his hand to the bulge in his midsection. Focusing his energy he looked for his sparklings spark signatures. He felt nothing. He tried again with the same result. He tried one last time and got a weak, almost nonexistent feeling. He was happy, but his happiness soon faded. He was too weak to call for help and he couldn't get to med bay on his own. Finally, out of energy and severely hurt, Eclipse dropped to the ground in stasis lock.

* * *

Scene Skip [a half hour earlier[ (Arcee P.O.V)

* * *

It had been hours since Eclipse left to get Dawnstreak back. He had blocked all the Dragonseekers and even his own mate from knowing what was going on. Everyone was crowded in med bay trying to calm a hysteric Mirage. I sighed and decided to go grab Mirage some energon, it might make him feel a little better. I headed down the hall, noticing that no one was wandering around, not even in the command center. Finally I reached my destination, the rec room. I walked over to the energon dispenser and went to grab a cube when I heard it. It was a soft cooing, so soft that I thought my audios were malfunctioning. When I heard it again I looked around. Then I noticed a sparkling on the couch. Wait a second… "DAWNSTREAK!" I ran over to the couch, the energon completely forgotten. A I went to pick Dawnstreak up I noticed a metal tail behind the couch. Slowly I stood upright and walked around the back. My spark stopped. I did the only thing I could think of, I called Ratchet.

* * *

Ratchet's P.O.V.

* * *

I was holding a crying Mirage in my arms when Arcee screamed over an open comm. I quickly let go of Mirage and rushed to the rec room, everyone else following me. When I got there I noticed Arcee near the couch. Looking I saw Dawnstreak, safe and sound. Apparently so did Hound and Mirage because the both ran past me trying to get to their sparkling. They had almost reached her when they froze. Blinking I looked to where they were and my spark froze. It wasn't possible, he couldn't be dead. I ran over to Eclipse's inert body running as many scans as I possibly could. By now everyone else had spotted Eclipse. No one said a thing, because saying something would make this entire scene real. I looked over my scan results and began to cry. Everyone looked at me, only a few had only had ever seen me cry. Then Optimus finally broke the silence.

"What is it Ratchet? What happened to him?" I shook my head, trying to gather my emotions, but I couldn't. I took a deep shuddering breath before speaking.

"He was stabbed multiple times, many very close to his spark chamber. He was punched with enough force to loosen a few vital wires. He was also burned, slashed, blasted and practically ripped apart." I took another deep intake preparing to give them the worst when Optimus spoke again.

"That isn't the worst of it, is it?" his voice was quiet but grave. Everyone was looking at me but I refused to look up.

"No the worst is that he was violently raped multiple times by many mechs, and his carrying hold is severely damaged. The sparklings…" I trailed off, I didn't want to say it, but I pushed on. I looked up finally and locked optics with Bee. ".. The sparklings didn't make it. I'm so sorry Bee." I looked down at Eclipse's body as I heard Bee's body drop to the ground and many of the mechs cried, both in anger and sadness. Everyone vowed to get revenge on Shockwave for what he did to Eclipse. Suddenly a warning flashed across my screen, and my head snapped up. I began barking out orders left and right. We needed to get Eclipse to my med bay or else we would lose him too. We rushed Eclipse into surgery and I began to quickly repair everything, I would be damned if we lost him as well.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

It had been nearly 12 hours since Ratchet and Wheeljack rushed Eclipse into surgery. Everyone was worried and more than a little angry. Bee and Jazz were holding onto each other, they were feeling Eclipse's pain and trying to comfort each other. A few hours later, Ratchet emerged from the med bay, he was covered in dried energon but he looked slightly happier.

"I managed to save Eclipse's life. I actually lost him for a few minutes but was able to bring him back. I have some even better new for you though. I was wrong in my first assumption, it was difficult but I was actually able to save the sparklings. They are alive, healthy and quietly napping with their mother. If you want to come see them, you're welcome to." With that Ratchet strode back into the med bay and after a few seconds everyone else followed. Bee stopped in the doorway and stared at Eclipse. Eclipse looked over at his mate and, using his tail, beckoned him over. Slowly Bee walked over and looked down at his sparklings.

"Would you like to hold you daughter? And maybe give her a name?" Eclipse's tired voice snapped Bee out of his trance. Bee nodded and reached out to take his daughter. She was a femme, not a Dragonseeker like her brother, with black armor outlined with yellow.

"Terra, that's her name, Terra" Eclipse smiled at his mate before looking at his son. His son was a Dragonseeker, like him, with dark blue armor outlined in white.

"Blade and Terra, what beautiful names for two beautiful sparklings" Soon the others crowded around Eclipse and Bee, wanting to see the new sparkling. Everyone knew that these two would be spoiled the most.

* * *

See i told you it was going to get slighty morbid.

i have also noticed that as i go along, the chapters get longer and longer, its strange but it's working.

please read and review


	12. Surprises

Everyone ready for the new chapter? *parties* ok so this will have some sad, brotherly bonding moments and a good surprise at the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later, Eclipse was released from med bay with the sparklings. During his stay in med bay, many mechs came to ask what had happened to him. Eclipse refused to tell them until they could all get together; he didn't want to keep repeating the story. Now that he was out, Eclipse was headed to a meeting with the whole base. The sparklings were nestled safely in his arms, and that is where they were going to stay. He walked into the conference room to find almost all the mechs there. Optimus looked at him when he entered and called for silence. When everyone had calmed down, he beckoned Eclipse up to the podium. Eclipse handed Bee their sparkling and slowly walked up. Everyone was staring at him, watching his every move. Standing behind the podium, Eclipse scanned the assembled bots and cons. He had their full attention and would have it for the entire story; they were all curious and a little angry. Cycling his vents deeply, Eclipse began the story.

Two hours later, everyone was sitting in silence. They had held all questions until Eclipse had finish and now they were all processing the new information. Finally Optimus spoke up.

"So now there is a new enemy that we have to watch out for. Can you tell us the name of the three new one again?" Eclipse nodded, memory flashing back to the introduction.

"There were two femmes. One was a Dragonseeker, Starburst was her name. The other two were normal, one mech, Frostblade and the other was a femme, Silvershot. The other two there, you already know, Shockwave and Shadow." He was shaking after, remembering their names made him remember the torture he had to endure at their hands.

Shadowraider saw his twin shaking and walked over to him. He put an arm around his shoulders and led him from the room, giving Optimus a sharp look. Shadowraider led Eclipse down the hall to his room. Once inside he locked the door and settled Eclipse on the berth. I pained him to see his strong, nearly indestructible brother, such a mess. He sat on the berth next to Eclipse and wrapped him up in a hug, crooning softly to calm him down. It worked well enough; Eclipse soon stopped crying and was only giving small hiccups every now and then.

"What has you so upset brother? I've never seen you like this, not even when our creators were killed. You have always been so strong, why are you messes now, after all that you have been through?" Shadowraider was really worried for his brother. Their creators were brutally murdered in front of them when they were very young. The memory had been, unfortunately, imprinted into his processor.

**:Flashback:**

Skywave and Aqua were on a nice family walk with their sparklings. Skywave had noticed someone following them so he quickly moved his family to a bunch of alley ways where they could lose the other mech. The mech followed, keeping them in sight around every corner, until they reached a dead end. With no other options left, Skywave pushed his mate and sparklings behind him. He wouldn't let this mech hurt his family as long as he was alive. Skywave pulled out his two arm blades that he kept just in case, and turned to face the oncoming threat. The mech stopped and stared at him, before suddenly charging. Skywave lifted one blade to take a swipe at him, but he wasn't there. He felt a sudden pain in his chest and looked down. There was a long, curved sword, straight through his spark. The attacker pulled the sword out and Skywave dropped to the ground. The last thing he ever heard was his mate and sparklings screaming.

The mech turned around to look at the femme and her sparklings. Aqua had placed her sparkling behind a few old boxes and turned to face the mech. He charged and grabbed her by the throat. She struggles against the much larger mech. The mech spoke, but the sparklings couldn't understand what he said. They realized it must have been bad because their femme creator stiffened in the mechs hold, before suddenly going limp. The mech smiled cruelly and proceeded to open her chest plates. They couldn't see what happened next, but suddenly the bond with their mother flared in pain, before disappearing.

Kicking the now dead femme, the mech turned and grabbed the sparklings from their hiding spot. They began to scream at a decibel level that could only be reached by sparklings. The mech was growing impatient and punched them, trying to get them to stop. Suddenly there were flashing lights lighting up the alley and mechs rushed in, stopping the other mech from hurting them anymore. They were safe and in good hands.

**: End Flashback:**

Shadowraider shuddered at the memory. They were sent to live in multiple foster homes, and when they were old enough, one pair of foster mechs told them the truth about what happed. Shadowraider had been wrought with grief after hearing the story. Strangely enough, Eclipse didn't shed a single tear, thought, through their twin bond; he could feel his brother's sadness. They dealt with their pain and refused to talk about it, even to this very day. By now Eclipse had stopped hiccupping and just sat there, looking at the door.

"I'm just so afraid that what happened to us will happen to my sparklings. Because of what Shockwave did, I nearly lost them once, and I refuse to die and not be a part of their life growing up. I want them to have a better sparkling hood than we did. Shadowraider, promise me something. Promise me that if my mate and I are to be killed, you will take care of our sparklings like they were your own." Eclipse looked pleadingly into Shadowraider's optics.

"Eclipse…" Shadowraider started when he was interrupted by Eclipse

"PROMISE ME!! I don't want my sparklings to suffer and you're the only one I can really trust." Eclipse looked close to crying again. Shadowraider embraced his brother again, resting his head on his brother's.

"I promise that should you be killed, your sparklings will be raised just the way you wanted to. I promise on my spark, the spark of my mate, Wildstrike, and the spark of my offspring, Mirage. We will raise them to be the best they can be." Eclipse tried to look at his brother, but couldn't. He settled for nodding his head and relaxed against his brother.

They sat like that for a few minutes until the alarm went off. They took off out of the room and skidded into the command center. Everyone else was there, staring at the monitor.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" No one answered him. He looked at the screen and his jaw dropped. "B.. Blackout? Bonecrusher? Demolisher? But they are dead! Unless…." Eclipse suddenly raced out of the room. Everyone turned and followed trying their hardest to keep up with the rushing Dragonseeker. Ratchet, Ironhide, Jolt, Preceptor, Mirage, Wildstrike and Shadowraider were the only ones who could really match his pace. Eclipse took a corner hard and slammed into the wall but continued on. The sparkling, which were in Eclipse's carrying chamber, twittered indignantly. Eclipse and the other Dragonseekers reached the outside first and began to take to the sky. Just as Eclipse shifted and was about to fly away, Jazz jumped on his back. He was momentarily surprised, but sent a wave of thanks over their bond. He took to the air and led the Dragonseekers, Seekers and any other flyer Megatron included, towards the ocean. The ground bots were having a tough time trying to keep up and barely kept them in sight during the trip. Optimus led the 23 others on the ground, keeping up a comm. link with Ratchet and Ironhide.

They arrived on the scene to see three ex-Decepticons, three unknown Dragonseekers, and the whole Autobot Dragonseeker team led by Eclipse, staring at each other. Well actually the three unknown Dragonseekers were staring at Eclipse and vice versa. The three Dragonseekers were on edge; they didn't recognize these Dragonseekers and didn't know what they wanted. All they did was revive some dead mechs at the bottom of the sea. The first and foremost Dragonseeker gave a low warning growl that Eclipse shot right back at her. She was momentarily surprised but shook it off quickly. She gave him a second warning to move or be attacked and he growled right back again. She didn't want to fight but she would if that was her only choice. Crouching low she gauged her opponent. He was a little bigger than she was, but much thinner. He didn't have any weapons, even his blade tail, out. She stored her weapons quickly and lunged at him, aiming for the vulnerable wings.

Ratchet was standing just a little bit behind Eclipse. He stared intently at the femme Dragonseeker trying to gauge her. She was large, just shorter than Eclipse, but she was bigger. She looked stronger than Eclipse and Ratchet got a little worried. If they fought Eclipse, in the condition that he was in, would lose. Eclipse's systems were still healing after the brutal attack and forced birth of his sparklings a few days ago. Suddenly without warning, the femme lunged.

Eclipse saw the femme come at him, but he didn't move. He waited until she was almost on him, and quickly sidestepped, effectively evading the attack. She spun around fast and launched another attack. Eclipse couldn't figure out why she was being so aggressive, until he took a whiff of the air around the femme. There were sparklings here. Suddenly Eclipse had an idea, one that could avoid a full blown battle between and angry femme and a territorial mech. Lowering himself to the ground he stared at the femme. She stared back, watching him cautiously. Eclipse slowly opened his chest plates and then his carrying chamber. The sparklings gently fell to the ground at their mother's feet. Eclipse raised himself up so that the femme could see the sparklings. The femme's optics were instantly locked to the sparklings before she did the same as Eclipse. When she moved again there were two more sparklings at her feet. Eclipse suddenly felt a request for a comm. link and he accepted.

: We should stop fighting, my lord. There are innocent lives at stake: She wanted to end the impromptu battle they were having. Eclipse nodded his head and relaxed his position, though he kept over his sparklings, just in case. The femme walked over and stopped in front of him. She stared at him before lowering her head in a bow.

: Why do you bow to me? I am not your leader: Eclipse was very confused. There were many Dragonseekers in higher power than him, who would become leader should Shadowrift, their current leader, be killed.

: I bow to you because you are our leader. The others were all killed by Megatron. We feared that we would never come across another noble like yourself, fearing you had all been killed, My Lord: she looked at him, watching his every move.

: This is news to me. I had hoped that at least one of the others would have survives, but my hope was in vain. I would like to know your name, specialty, and fraction: She looked surprised at his request but complied none the less.

: My name is Splitshot and I and my crew are what are left of the 4th division of the Dragonseeker army. My specialty is recon and tactics. As for my fraction, I am and Autobot: Eclipse smiled, the tree of them would be very useful in helping to take down Shockwave. She motioned for her two companions to step up.

: On my right, Sideways. He is a medic and a good tactician. On my left, Whiplash. Her specialty is in aerial combat and frontline fighting. The two sparklings are Streamline, and Dreamshifter. They are twins that we found in the ruins of the Dragonseeker capital: the two Dragonseekers bowed to Eclipse as well. Eclipse nodded his head and looked down at the femme Dragonseeker twins.

: The sparklings will be very safe with me and the rest of the Autobot army. We do have a bunch of Decepticon defectors and even the ex Decepticon lord himself here, but do not be alarmed. We have found out that the war we have been fighting is a lie. We were merely pawns in a wicked game. I lead the Dragonseeker division of the Autobot army. My second in command is my brother, Shadowraider. Will you join us? We are already eight strong with two sparkling Dragonseekers, but we could always use more help: the femme regarded Eclipse and then looked at the mechs and Dragonseekers assembled behind him. He optics widened considerably, there was a lot of mechs there.

: How many soldiers does the Autobot army have now?: She was slightly afraid of the answer, but she had to know. Eclipse smirked before replying.

: There are currently 45 soldiers. 24 grounders, 8 Dragonseekers, 11 Seekers/flyers, and 3 sparklings; two of which are my own: Splitshot was shocked. There were so many of them, how did they get a base big enough?

: Do you have room for a few more?: she was scared. With that many mechs already there, would there be enough room for her team, sparklings and riders? Eclipse nodded

: There is plenty of room for you and your help would be greatly appreciated: Eclipse then went into the story of the past few years and all that has happed, including the fight and the birth of his sparklings. She nodded and stood up straighter, followed by the other two.

: We are here to serve you, Lord of the Dragonseekers!: Eclipse smiled and Splitshot called over the three Decepticons. The moved over, but were wary of Eclipse and the Autobots. Someone stepped forward from the mass of Autobots and the three Decepticons gasped.

"Lord Megatron…" Megatron raised a hand and silenced them.

"Where does your allegiance lie?" the question was simple but it held a deeper meaning. The three shared a glance before replying.

"Wherever you are, My Lord." Megatron studied them, and nodded in approval.

"You are now in the Autobot army. We are trying to take out Shockwave and his team under the charge of treason against the planet of Cybertron." The three were dumbfounded. Shockwave committed treason? To Cybertron? They would ask Megatron later to fill them in on the details. Suddenly their attention was focused back on the Dragonseeker, who was now standing in front of them. he gave them a quick once over and then snorted.

"You now not only obey Megatron and Optimus, you also obey me. I am the leader and ruling lord of the Dragonseekers, I have just as much power as the Prime of High Lord Protector. I am technically the third in command of this army and you need to obey my orders without the slightest hesitation, for that hesitation could very well mean you life." No one noticed but Optimus and Megatron shared at look. They both moved forward and addressed Eclipse.

"Eclipse you are not third in command of the army, you are the leader. Your orders supersede mine and Megatron's." Eclipse looked shocked at this. This was a very big surprise, but one that he would deal with the best way he knew how, a party. Well at least he had something to look forward to in the morning.

* * *

how was it? i bet you didn't see that ending coming.

i had meant to post this chapter earlier but the system was down *curses *

well read and leave me lots of reviews


	13. In the Wake of Attack

**It's short, I realize this. **

**this is probably that most agasty chapter i have ever written. I was in tears writting this. **

**No this is not the end of the story, though i did think about doing a happier sequal.**

**Just read, thats all I can say to you. O and you might need a tissue, i certainly did.**

* * *

Eclipse turned back to the cons and their partners.

"Come; let's go back to the base." With that Eclipse, turned around and spread his wings. The other Dragonseekers, some with their partners, got ready to take to the air. Eclipse nodded to Megatron and Optimus before signaling a takeoff. All the fliers ascended while the others transformed and headed to the highway. In Eclipse's carrying chamber, Blade and Terra cooed and squeaked, they wanted to come out. Sending a quick message to Jazz, he opened his carrying chamber and Jazz retrieved the sparklings. They flew in peace for a while until a black blur suddenly attacked Eclipse, who was in the lead. Eclipse managed to evade the attack, just barely, and stopped flying. Looking down, he saw Shadow and Shockwave flying up at him, aiming for his unprotected belly.

:Hold on: Eclipse screamed over his bond with Jazz before twisting sharply to the side, evading the attack again. When he righted himself again, Shadow had already launched another attack. Eclipse dove down slightly, missing getting hit. Jazz screamed over their bond, fear and pain flowing through. Looking up, he saw Shockwave holding his sparklings. Shockwave gave one sparkling, Terra, to Shadow and raised Blade in the air. Shockwave raised his other hand and pointed his cannon at Blade, who squealed in fear. Pure rage consumed him and the other Dragonseekers. No one harmed or threatened a Dragonseekers sparkling without paying the consequences.

Jazz whimpered half from the pain I his arms, and half from the shear amount of rage that was flowing through the bond. Ratchet was suddenly at his side, carefully taking him off Eclipse's back and moving away, far away. He glanced at Eclipse and saw him attack, blinded by his rage.

Shockwave smirked to himself. Eclipse was doing exactly what Shadow had predicted.

:Flashback:

"Do you know any way to defeat your old friend, Shadow?" Shockwave asked a week ago, trying to come up with a plan to destroy the Autobots. Shadow nodded.

"He has sparklings. You take his sparklings away and threaten them, he will become enraged, and attack blindly. This is the best time to finish him off." So the plan was set.

:End Flashback:

When Eclipse got close enough, Shockwave and Shadow simultaneously dropped the sparklings. A brief flash of fear raced through him, he wouldn't be able to catch them in time. Then he noticed that Mirage and Ironhide had already caught them. Focusing back on the task at hand, Eclipse turned to Shockwave again, only to find a cannon pointed at his chest plates.

"Goodbye" Shockwave smirked as Eclipse's optics widened when he pulled the trigger. There was a deafening boom followed by lots of smoke. From the bottom of the smoke, everyone could only watch in fear, dropped Eclipse. They were spurred into action a moment too late, when Eclipse's body impacted with the ground. There was a sickening crash and then all was silent. The flyers all landed and met up with the grounders. Ratchet and Jazz had already gone ahead to Eclipse to see what he could do. They reached the area to find Ratchet hunched over, and Jazz propped up against a rock. Ratchet, they noticed, was shaking hard. His wings were dropped and his tail was still. Wheeljack walked over to Ratchet and gathered him in his arms.

"Ratch… what's the matter?" Wheeljack was worried. Ratchet never, ever cried, at least in all the years he had known him. Ratchet took a shuddering breath, or the robot equivalent.

"H…He's gone, 'Jack. They both are." Ratchet whispered his voice thick with tears unshed. He buried his head in Wheeljack's neck and cried. Wheeljack hugged Ratchet, feeling tears well up in his optics.

Everyone had heard Ratchet. Prowl slowly walked over to Jazz and brought his mates offline body close to him, holding him for the last time. Suddenly the body in his arms tensed and began to struggle. Looking down he noticed that Jazz was alive. Jazz struggles ceased as suddenly as they began and he began to cry.

"Jazz? How are you alive? Eclipse is dead, you should be too…" Prowl couldn't believe it. His mate lay in his arms alive while Eclipse was dead. Jazz shook with the power of his sobs.

"H..He told them to l..let me go back. Said that I..I was still needed." his words dissolved into hiccups.

No one could believe it. Eclipse had bargained with death for Jazz's life. Eclipse might have been gone but his death was not in vain.

* * *

**For the next chapter i am going to need some ideas. Anything will help me. **

**So review and leave your ideas( you will get credit for them)**


	14. The Battle Pt1

this chapter was made possible by the suggestions from TransformersLover95 and Witch08. You both get tons of cookies, as well as my deepest thanks. Writers block and depressing songs suck, especially at the same time.

So this is a little shorter than the othr chapters but this is only one part. The second part should be up, mid next week.

Any questions, just PM me.

Enjoy

Link for Eclipse's full battle mode (only picture it black)(pic not mine) in my profile

* * *

Carefully loading Eclipse's body onto Optimus, they began to head back. the sparkling were in Bee's , crying and cooing, wondering where their mother was and why they couldn't feel his presence anymore. Bee's voice pervaded the silence, answering his children's questions.

"Your mother isn't coming back, sparklings. He's gone…..forever. "Bee's voice faded to a whisper as he tried to hold back the agonizing cry that was coming up. The sparklings, catching on to their father's sadness, quieted. The rest of the trip was silent. Deep in their minds, they all knew something like this was going to happen. Unfortunately they forgot that, when it comes to sparklings, Dragonseeker's lost all rational thought, they attacked without thought. Everyone realized, and respected Eclipse for his power, but even they knew that no one could survive a point blank shot to the chest.

Upon arriving at the base entrance, they unloaded Eclipse's body from Optimus, allowing him to transform. The mechs left at the base gathered at the entrance, curious as to what was happening. First Optimus entered followed by Bee carrying the sparklings, who were crying into his chest plates. They were followed by a procession of Dragonseekers, carrying Eclipse's body. After them, came the rest of the mechs and femmes, all sad and morning. They entered the meeting room, which had been remade to a ceremony room. The Dragonseekers walked up an placed Eclipse's body on the metal slab before slowly backing away. The army assembled, and Optimus walked up to the front. Staring sadly at the body he turned to the crowd.

"Today we lost a great leader and an even better friend. Eclipse was attacked and fought bravely to protect his sparklings from harm. May we all remember what he has done for us. Rest in peace my friend, you will never be forgotten." The gathered mechs and femmes stared solemnly at the body, when suddenly the alarm rang. They were under attack. Jumping into action, they gathered at the entrance of the base. Standing there was Shadow, Shockwave, Starburst, Frostblade and Silvershot. Behind them were a bunch of Dragonseekers, numbering to at least 50 with many Cybertronians scattered in between. All together there was at least 100 or so against the severely outnumbered Autobots. Steeled with anger, the Autobots shouted as one.

"FOR ECLIPSE!!!" Together they charged the enemy. They felt that if they were going to die they might as well go down fighting.

Shockwave laughed at them. Jumping on Shadow's back, he signaled his army to attack. His army charged forward. Smiling to himself, Shockwave realized that this battle was already over. The Autobots, with about only 46 of them, were no match for his army of Dragonseekers. Shadow took to the air, watching the few Dragonseekers the Autobots had, try to fight off their army. Swooping low, Shadow and Shockwave flew over the battle field, heading towards where some mechs were trying, and failing, to protect the three sparklings.

Bee, Mirage and Hound were struggling with the four opposing mechs. These mechs were huge and almost as powerful as Dragonseekers. Mirage tried to use his invisibility to attack one, but it failed. The mech attacked Mirage severely damaging him. Hound tried to run to his mate, when another powerful blast knocked him into the cliff side, knocking him out. The four mechs suddenly turned on Bee, who tried to fight them off. Eventually they overpowered him. The largest brought his energon sword down, slicing across Bee's chest. Falling back, Bee struggled to grab his sparklings, but was kicked back roughly. Blade was picked up by the mech with the energon sword and held over a cliff.

"Sparklings are so weak. Practically useless" Smiling maliciously he continued "Lets see how he likes flying, or should I say dropping." With that he let go of Blade. Falling fast, Blade tried to reach out to his mother, knowing that he could fly and would save him. Suddenly he remembered his father's words. _'Your mother isn't coming back, sparklings. He's gone….forever.'_ Blade still didn't believe it. His mother had always said that he would never abandon them. Reaching out even further he brushed a small pocket of energy. He buried himself in the energy sending out distress signals, hoping that whatever this energy was would help him. Suddenly he was thrown out of the energy as it expanded. Coming back he looked down, suddenly realizing that the ground was getting closer, and fast. In a last ditch effort to get help, he let out a loud shriek. Shuttering his optics, he waited for the impact. It never came. Looking up in shock, he saw his mother!!! He was alive, father was wrong. Instantly he submerged himself in the bond they shared and instantly felt his mothers rage.

Eclipse blinked. One second he was dead and in the matrix and the next he was holding his sparkling, Blade. He looked up and put two and two together. Someone had purposely dropped his sparkling. Someone tried to kill his sparkling. A sudden rage consumed him, but he quelled it. That rage was what got him killed in the first place, he wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Suddenly his sensitive hearing picked up voices from the ledge above.

"HAHAHA….guess that's one sparkling down, two to go." Narrowing his optics, Eclipse silently flew up until he could see what was happening. Rage nearly consumed him when he saw the condition Bee, Hound and Mirage were in. Looking at the rest of the battle, he noticed the other Autobots being headed to their area. Suddenly the four mechs left and headed to the rest of the army. The Autobots were finally herded with a cliff on one side, and a huge army on the other. No one noticed him as he gently placed Blade on the edge, giving him a gentle nudge towards Bee. While Blade went to Bee, Eclipse silently moved around the cliff until he was behind the army. Looking up, his spark almost stopped. Shockwave was holding Optimus up in the air by the throat. Ratchet and Ironhide were hovering just a little below, going to catch their leader should he be dropped.

Narrowing his optics, Eclipse change his form, getting ready to kill Shockwave and Shadow. His energy spiked and everyone felt it. Shockwave glanced around quickly before dropping Optimus. Ratchet and Ironhide rushed forward grabbing him. Everyone looked up at Shockwave and gasped.

Smiling to himself, Shockwave dropped Optimus. Suddenly he gasped, as he and Shadow were thrown forward. Turning around he gasped. _'No it's just not possible. He's dead!'_

Hovering behind Shadow was a large, fully armored all weapons out, Dragonseeker (Link). What shocked them the most was the energy signal. That Dragonseeker was Eclipse. He was alive. Eclipse had taken his large humanoid form, which easily towered over Shadow and Shockwave.

"I…I shot you in the spark. You shouldn't be alive!" Shockwave was terrified. There was no possible way for him to be alive. His spark was blown to bits in the blast. Smiling maliciously, Eclipse moved forward.

"This is the second time my sparklings have been threatened. I am a little more than enraged by this point. You hurt my sparklings, don't expect to live." Without warning, Eclipse attacked.

* * *

Ok part one down. Eclipse's full on attack next. its going to be very descriptive, and possibly gorey (if that is even a word).

Eclipse's Full battle mode (picture it in black) (Pic not mine) in my profile

Please leave me lots of reviews, it feeds my insanity.


	15. AN: My Apologies

_**First off, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not updating. I kind of had a mental breakdown while at college and I am just recovering from it. So it will be a while before I am able to get out a decent length chapter, which will hopefully end the story.**_

_**Unfortunately I have a problem. I have no idea what to write in the final chapter. All I know is that it has to have the end of the battle. After that, I have nothing. If you have any ideas, I am pretty much open to anything at this point. (Note: you will get credit if I use your idea)**_

_**Hopefully with your help, I will be able to get this last chapter out before Christmas.**_

_**My deepest apologies.**_

_**Dragon queen88**_


End file.
